


Rolling in the Deep

by srmarybadass



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt at borgiaskink: "Since Lucrezia is so fond of seahorses, Giulia tells her all about them. In bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in the Deep

“Donna Giulia, tell me again about the seahorses.”

Giulia Farnese looked down at the blushing cherub, far less innocent than her wide blue eyes implied.

“Well,” Giulia began, running her fingers lightly up and down Lucrezia’s stomach. “They do not have legs, not like horses on land. They have only tails.”

“Only tails?” Lucrezia giggled, her heart pattering quickly at Giulia’s touch, although they had spent most of the afternoon making love. “Then how do they move?”

“With their wings, my dear,” Giulia replied, raising herself on one elbow, her flowing hair covering her naked bosom.

“Tails and wings?” Lucrezia looked down at her necklace – the only item of clothing she was wearing – and blinked.

“Yes,” Giulia grinned, hand traveling slowly upwards. “They aren’t really horses. They are more like dragons!” She added a fake snarl to the last word, imitating a dragon’s roar, her hand on Lucrezia’s breast, squeezing lightly. Lucrezia shrieked with laughter, grinning so brightly she shone like the sun.

“But they are tiny,” Giulia continued, rolling a perfectly pert pink nipple between her fingers, enjoying the quickening of Lucrezia’s breath. “Or else they would eat you up.” She nipped lightly at the younger woman’s neck, just barely leaving a mark on her alabaster skin. Lucrezia turned her head, and their lips met in a gentle, easy kiss, smooth skin flowing effortlessly against smooth skin. Giulia ran her hand down Lucrezia’s body once more, stopping right above her soft blonde curls.

“Seahorses are quite small, but very quick and stealthy,” she continued, voice steady even as Lucrezia gasped. Giulia slipped two fingers inside her. “And they like places that are warm… and wet.” She grinned as Lucrezia rolled her hips, driving her deeper.

“And how – how does one find seahorses?” Lucrezia asked breathily, lithe body trembling. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip as Giulia began circling her clit with her thumb, teasingly slow.

“Sometimes they are washed ashore,” Giulia said, trailing kisses down Lucrezia’s neck and quickening the pace of her hand. “You must be patient, standing at the beach, watching as the waves break – and break – and break-” She moved her fingers harder and faster, setting a swift rhythm to match the bucking of Lucrezia’s hips. The girl whimpered and shuddered as her released crashed over her, crying out and tensing around Giulia’s fingers. The older woman waited until Lucrezia was done and lay gasping against the pillows, utterly spent, before withdrawing and licking her fingers clean, a rather obscene act for such a delicate and noble woman.

“And do you know the oddest thing about seahorses?” Giulia asked, curling around Lucrezia like a cat.

“What is it?” Lucrezia giggled.

“It is the males that carry the babies.”

Lucrezia gasped delightedly, eyes wide. “No! That’s impossible.”

“It is true,” Giulia insisted.

“How odd,” Lucrezia sighed. “Can you imagine if people did that? Can you imagine Cesare with child? Or – or Juan!”

“Well, maybe Juan,” Giulia teased. Lucrezia laughed.

“He’s going off to Naples soon,” she yawned. “Perhaps he can spend a day at the seaside and catch me a seahorse.”

“Perhaps I will take you myself, and you can find your own.”

“That would be wonderful,” Lucrezia murmured, drifting off to sleep. “Could we go swimming?”

“Perhaps, my love,” Giulia whispered. “Perhaps.”


End file.
